Don't You Go
by Kelana-ti
Summary: Memorial Day, songfic. My take on the siege of Ba Sing Se, from the point of view of common foot soldiers. Deathfic. Everyone fights for different reasons. Some for revenge. Others just want to get home in one piece.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Surprise surprise. I also don't own the song 'Don't You Go' by Capercaillie. I do own any unrecognizable characters and plot twists.

**A/N:** This story is a Memorial Day dedication to all the men and women that have died defending our country. May God be with them and their families. As such, you have been warned, dear reader. This is not a happy tale. It deserves it's rating.

**Don't You Go**

_**Fire Nation, Akiyama Province, 95 years After Sozin's Comet**_

_The army and the navy  
They never will agree  
'Til all the men and all the boys  
Are gone from my country_

The cricket-mice chirped in the warm tropical night as Emi's fifteen year old daughter, Akane, stood on the homemade stage. Her clear voice echoed off the stone walls of the garden as she sang her solo in the last act of her grandfather's favorite play, "For Want of Home." It was an old story going back more than two hundred years to the time of Chin the Conqueror, when the Fire Nation, having pushed Chin out of the Homeland, allied with the Earth King's forces to put an end to the tyrant.

The play was one of many that had been outlawed at the start of the present war because it wasn't patriotic. _At least, as far as the Fire Lord is concerned_, Emi thought. _After all, the Earth King is our enemy now. _But her village was small, home to waves and fishermen, jungle and rice fields. They lived much as they had before the war; the world turned, and things stayed much the same. Lord Itsuki turned a blind eye to old traditions as long as his people did their duty to support the Fire Lord's war.

Emi cast a glance at her father, the old man whose grandchildren had put the play together for. His silver top-knot and amber eyes gleamed in the firelight, and he smiled in delight, revealing the laugh lines beginning to crease his face. It was his sixtieth birthday and most of Clan Tanaka and many friends had gathered for the party.

Emi sat down next to her father, hands calloused by garden tools, cooking, and years of healing sliding over the red and yellow silk of her finest kimono_. If only the whole clan could be here. We have lost too many these past few years_. Emi's husband had died in the war. And her brother and sister-in-law were lost in the typhoon that had hit Akiyama Province years before, leaving their children to Emi's care. She was a healer, and a good one, but her teacher had a practice of his own in the village. They didn't need two healers, but when her husband had been alive the money she made had been extra. Now she could barely make enough to support the seven children under her care. Certainly not enough to move and start over.

Which was why her eldest son had donned the armor of a soldier and left four years ago. He had always been responsible and honored the family, but Emi was not sure she could take another loss.

_Kaito my child, I pray you will return to us._

_~#~_

_**Earth Kingdom, outside the city of Ba Sing Se**_

_Don't you go  
Don't you go, my son  
Don't you go  
Don't you go, my son_

Sergeant Kaito sat in a wooden chair by the fireplace, in a patch of sunlight streaming in from a window. Inside, warmed by the fire and the sun, he felt rested and more alert then he had for days. The snowstorm that had recently buffeted the camp had left the Fire Nation army miserable and restless. The clouds had left just yesterday, and Kaito didn't think he had ever been so glad to see the sun.

The Fire Nation army had broken through the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se about a month ago. Every building in the area was full of soldiers—Kaito's squad was actually bunking in the same house as General Iroh and Colonel Lu Ten. As princes, they could have had the house to themselves.

Right now things were quiet in the house. The princes were in the General's office talking about Spirits-knew-what ( Kaito didn't want to know), and the Imperial Firebenders were guarding the princes or doing whatever it was they did in their spare time. Kaito's squad was lazing about; three were playing cards at the kitchen table across the room, Corporal Yokuya was napping on the porch—_crazy old colonial, it's freezing out there, and I don't care how sunny it is_—while Kaito was writing a letter home.

Brush painted black ink on rice paper, cards shuffled, someone laughed, Yokuya snored. It was actually peaceful for now.

In an hour Sergeant Kaito and the rest of his squad would be on duty, and who knew what would happen then? Kaito had already armored up; burgundy and red breast and thigh plates, black collar and boots, red gauntlets. His helmet and skull-like face plate rested on the table while his bare fingers gripped the ink brush.

Kaito's dark gold eyes narrowed as a sudden thought struck him. The sergeant looked up and did a quick head count_. Where did Nae go? I could have sworn she was playing cards with the others a minute ago…_ Nae was the only woman in his squad, and a skilled warrior. She usually wasn't a problem, but she had been sharing a room with the other women in the house… and Kaito had actually been thinking about asking the Colonel about changing bunking arrangements, even if it meant sleeping in a tent…

"_What_ did you call me, bitch?"

"You heard me—"

Kaito eyed the two women in red and black armor who had just entered the room and groaned. _Agni, is it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet around here?_

Apparently, Nae and Hanta, the Imperial Firebender sergeant, had known each other as kids growing up in the capital, Ryuto. They hadn't been friends. Hanta's father was a City Guard while Nae's father had been a smuggler. From what Kaito had learned, Hanta's father had killed Nae's during a sting operation. Nae petitioned for permission to carry out lawful vengeance but her request had been struck down. The killing blow had been honorable and lawful—it was not murder. But Nae still carried a grudge the size of the Earth Kingdom and wouldn't let Hanta forget it.

This is why Kaito wanted new housing arrangements. This wasn't good for morale.

The sergeant eyed the two firebenders, the steam billowing out of their mouths, and the heat shimmer in the air around them, judging exactly how ticked they were_. I'll give them ten seconds. Hanta is a sergeant, she _should_ be able to handle it…_

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaito saw Private Shein step behind one of the older men, hair and brown eyes dark against fear-pale skin. The boy was wearing a thick wool coat over his fatigues. _Poor kid_. Shein was a new recruit—almost seventeen, had only been with the squad a month, and had no experience with firebenders before boot camp. The nonbender was probably afraid the house was going to catch on fire.

The door opened and Corporal Yokuya stepped inside, holding his helmet under one arm and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. The gray haired man looked at the arguing soldiers, then turned to Kaito. His gaze seemed to say, _Well, Sir, what are you going to do now?_

A few feet away, the blaze in the fireplace flared and sparks flew. Kaito cursed, snatched his letter away from danger, and waved his right hand and arm. Sparks died, and the fire calmed.

But now Kaito was pissed. He stood, lips curled in anger. "Frost it! I've had enough—"

"Is there a problem?" The question snapped out over the argument, silencing the soldiers as surely as a patriarch dillo-lion's snarl would quiet fighting members of the pride.

Kaito looked at the stairs, aware that the others were doing the same. Lu Ten stood on the landing, firelight gleaming on his colonel's armor and the officer's gold on his collar. He was every inch a prince, black hair in the traditional topknot, pale, fine featured, and with the gold eyes of a noble firebender. Despite his small stature, Colonel Lu Ten's scowl would make even the largest earthbender hesitate.

"Sir!" The soldiers snapped to attention and bowed, hands shaping the Flame in salute: fisted right hand placed under the flat, vertically held left.

This was only right when addressing a superior. If Lu Ten hadn't been a colonel and was a Royal with no military rank, they would have prostrated themselves out of respect, honor, and loyalty. But as a member of the military, any noble, no matter their birth, would be addressed by their rank. Even Lu Ten's father, the Crown Prince, would only be addressed as 'General Iroh.'

A matter of practicality, this tradition also served to protect nobles on the frontlines. No one wanted the enemy knowing there was something special about a certain officer.

"Colonel. Private Nae has insulted my clan's honor, and my honor, again." Sergeant Hanta's almond shaped eyes flashed in anger. She crossed her arms over her gold lined red breast plate. "Nae, I challenge you to an Agni Kai to be decided by injury. And after that, your stupid little grudge will be over. Accepted?"

"Hell yeah," Nae said, mouth set and fists clenched.

Kaito rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming. Agni Kai. A Fire Duel. The Fire Nation's traditional way of settling disputes or feuds that wouldn't be settled any other way. He snorted_. I've heard that Earth Kingdom people will just carry a grudge, or settle it in court. Sure, lawyers and judges have their place, but when the blood runs hot sometimes the only way to settle it is with fire or steel._

Wait. What the _hell_ was Nae thinking?

Nae had just accepted a challenge from an _Imperial Firebender, _charged with protecting the palace and the Royal Family. Their forces recruited only the best. Nae had potential, but she was still just a private in the army. She was going to get _fried_.

The sergeant opened his mouth to protest, but Prince Lu Ten got there first.

Lu Ten cleared his throat. "The duel will have to wait," he said, stepping down to the first floor. "Both of you need to be fit for duty tomorrow." Stopping next to Kaito, he eyed the women, then nodded. "Hanta, my father wants to speak with you. Private Nae, I believe the quartermaster needs help with the komodo rhinos. Sergeant Kaito, come with me. We need to talk."

Standing by the door, Corporal Yokuya gave Kaito a sympathetic glance.

_Gulp. 'We need to talk?'_ No one wanted to hear those words from an officer or lord. Colonel Lu Ten _could_ just be ticked because his soldiers were arguing. However, Kaito had no idea what the Colonel and General had been discussing earlier…

Prince and Sergeant stepped out onto the porch, breath forming clouds like steam from a furnace. Sun glittered off the snow, giving the camp an odd beauty. Kaito breathed in deep, feeling the warmth of the sun settle into his chi and his bones. The snowstorm had lasted several days, blocking Agni's light, plunging the invading army into the cold and the dark.

Pushing those thoughts away, Kaito breathed in deeply through the nose, then breathed out slowly through the mouth, putting his chi into the motion. His internal temperature rose, almost fever-hot, driving off the chill. The outward effect was more noticeable—a small tongue of flame escaped his mouth as he breathed out, red and orange against the blue-white of the snow. The firebender smirked. _That is just too cool._

Lu Ten chuckled. "Practicing the breath of fire, Sergeant?"

Kaito glanced at the prince, lowering his head a little so he could look his superior, who was a few inches shorter than he, in the eye. "General Iroh is a genius, sir. Using firebending internally? We could do so much with it. And… to tell the truth, sir? Using the technique kinda makes me feel… dragonish."

That brought a smile to Lu Ten's lips. "That's why they call Father the Dragon of the West. Well, one of the reasons…" His expression turned grim, and Kaito straightened, knowing that they were getting to the reason why Lu Ten wanted to talk.

"I had noticed that Sergeant Hanta and your Private Nae are having _difficulties_ sharing the same quarters," the colonel stated thoughtfully, gold eyes watching a komodo rhino pulling a cart of supplies plod its way down the snow-covered street. "Am I correct in assuming this is the first time they have made that much of a disturbance?"

"Yes, sir." Kaito nodded slowly. "Colonel, I take full responsibility—I should have given Nae a dressing down when this first started. As it is, this… incident is going to have to go in her file. It would probably be best if the squad made other sleeping arrangements, sir."

"I agree," Lu Ten said wryly. "We should also keep them separated until then." He shook his head. "Hanta is a professional. I expected better of her."

"With all due respect, sir, don't be too hard on her. Nae is difficult. I think this last insult was the fish that broke the net, sir." Kaito paused, and swallowed, feeling the icy wind slice into the gaps in his armor. "And Nae may be hotheaded, but if she can learn to control her temper she could be good. Very good, sir." The sergeant breathed in the coal smoke in the air, and hoped he hadn't said too much.

Across the street, the komodo rhino had decided to use the corner of a house to scratch an itch on its shoulder, much to the handler's dismay. The barrel-chested man had jumped off the cart, and was now trying to pull the large, three-horned lizard-like creature away from the wooden house, before it caused irreparable damage.

"She's not the only one," the Prince said softly. The sly gleam in his eye straightened Kaito's back, and the sergeant turned away from the street, giving the other man his full attention. He had seen that look before, when a smart officer was planning something sneaky.

"Sir?" Kaito asked.

Colonel Lu Ten eyed him, then nodded. "You are very skilled, sergeant. You were taught the breath of fire only days ago, and already you have mastered it. That skill, that potential, shouldn't be wasted. Would you be willing, after we have won Ba Sing Se, to try out for the Imperial Firebenders? They could always use new blood, and Hanta likes you. I trust her judgment."

The komodo rhino's handler finally got it under control and got back in the cart muttering angrily to himself, but neither soldier noticed.

Kaito felt his heart lodge in his throat. _The Imperial Firebenders?_ They were the best of the best in the Fire Army, the Royal Family's bodyguards. To be counted in their number was a great honor. For yourself and your clan.

But… Kaito didn't want to be. He never even wanted to be a soldier. He ran an unsteady hand over his black hair.

All he had ever wanted to be was a City Guard, chasing smugglers and thieves, standing between the worst of society and the good citizens of the Fire Nation. Keeping the peace in his home domain. Going fishing on his time off.

Maybe, if things had been different… he would even have a family of his own now.

He had never wanted to leave home. Leave his family. But when his father died, he had no choice. The Guard didn't accept members at the age of sixteen. The army did.

There were no factories in his village. And working as a menial worker on a fishing boat or a farm would not feed nine hungry mouths. He would do almost anything to avoid imposing on his grandfather, who had earned his retirement. His mother, siblings, and cousins had been counting on him.

So he enlisted.

Colonel Lu Ten was still waiting for an answer, so Kaito took a deep breath and grabbed his courage with both hands. "Sir, I am deeply honored that you would consider me worthy for a position in the Imperial Firebenders. I am due for leave, soon. Could I...think in over?" He hid a wince.

The prince studied him for a moment, then nodded slowly. "If that is your wish?"

"Yes, sir." Kaito forced himself to wait, still, patiently.

"There is no shame in needing a reprieve from war," Lu Ten said softly. "I will wait for your answer."

The sergeant felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest. "Thank you, sir." He could go home. Kaito was looking forward to it.

For a moment both soldiers stood in the winter sun, lost in thought.

Kaito was twenty-one. He had been fighting for _four years_, and he was sick of war. He had made sergeant because he was good, but he sure as hell didn't enjoy it.

He enjoyed the camaraderie and traveling the world, but that was it. General Iroh and Colonel Lu Ten were the most honorable commanders he had served under, but too many times in the past Sergeant Kaito had served under officers who, in his opinion, hadn't deserved their rank.

He had nightmares of fire, screams, and blood. Of atrocities committed to Earth Kingdom civilians, in the name of the Fire Lord.

He didn't know what to believe anymore. That's one reason he wanted out.

Kaito didn't fight for the ideologies that the Royal Family and nobles did. He fought for his family and his country. He didn't even really care if the Fire Nation won, even if that thought could be considered treason.

He just wanted his people, those he loved, to be safe. He just wanted to return home in one piece.

The village he had grown up in was small—Kaito hadn't received as much education as those who came from other cities. There had always been other things to do, like tending the rice fields or catching fish for the dinner table. The man remembered how the war started but wasn't sure he could remember _why_.

Sometimes, he wondered if it really mattered.

Kaito shook his head and pushed those thoughts away.

The silence stretched on until it was almost unbearable. Kaito sighed, looking for something, anything, to say. "Uh, sir… did you and the General find the gifts you were looking for?"

Colonel Lu Ten's troubled expression cleared, and he gave the sergeant a small smile. "The ones for my little cousins? Yes. Father gave Zuko a knife from the Earth General who surrendered a couple weeks ago, and he found an Earth Kingdom doll for Azula." The prince frowned, but gold eyes sparkled in humor. "Although… while it's been a year since I've last seen the little squirts, I don't think Azula will appreciate being given something so… girly. She's always been a tomboy. Personally, I think Father should have given her something more along the lines of her brother's gift. But… I think Father has always wanted a daughter—or granddaughter—to spoil. Until things change, he has his niece."

Kaito stifled a laugh. It was unlikely Prince Iroh would remarry anytime soon—he had loved his long-dead wife too much—so it was _extremely_ unlikely he would have a daughter anytime soon. And from Colonel Lu Ten's wry tone… _Yeah, I could see the General pestering his son to get married._

He smiled, glad for a glimpse of the Royal Family's humanity.

_~#~_

_**Ba Sing Se, the Inner Wall**_

_The proud and the powerful  
In whose hands we lie  
They never will be pleasured  
'Til all our women cry_

Captain Kun of the Earth Army stood on the Inner Wall of Ba Sing Se. He faced the invading army and hated.

He had been a refugee. All those years ago at the age of fifteen, he had watched his father die as his home town went up in flames. Kun had led his mother and surviving siblings to Ba Sing Se—the Earth Kingdom's capital, the _Impenetrable City_—where they were supposed to be _safe_.

But now the damned General Iroh had somehow breached the Outer Wall. Captain Kun could see the Fire Army from here—miles across the snow-covered fields and farms, they were a black stain before the broken wall. If he squinted his green eyes against the sun's glare he could see the smoke from the enemy's campfires.

It seemed the fire bastards were determined to desecrate and conquer everything they could touch.

Footsteps on stone sounded to his right, and Kun turned. The young soldier bowed, hands folded before him, olive green armor reflecting the winter sun. Kun returned the bow.

"Sir. The Council of Five has called a war meeting. They have requested your presence."

Kun hid a frown, hand reaching up to stroke his pepper and salt beard. As Captain of the experimental earthbender company called the Terra Team, he had been called ever more frequently to meetings with the High Generals. He was only a minor noble from a ruined city. He hadn't expected to have great prospects in the army.

Apparently, one of the Generals thought otherwise. General Zheng, perhaps; he was the Terra Team's sponsor, after all.

He nodded. "Lead on."

They walked along the top of the wall far above the ground below, the captain's green and yellow robes brushing against his legs. Kun had always loved Ba Sing Se's walls, ever since he first set foot on one. They were old, far older then the walls in his old city had been. They were strong, stone upon stone, built by the work of the Earth Kingdom. Kun wished it wasn't winter—if it was warmer he could have walked barefoot as all earthbenders did, skin to stone, feeling the song of the earth. He could still feel it, just not in as much detail.

Three hundred feet below the city went about its daily business; up here, sometimes Kun felt as if he could touch the sky. But the Outer Wall had been higher, and the Fire Nation had broken it. Nowhere was safe.

The soldier led him to one of many towers in the wall. A bare stone wall stretched across the top of the fortification. There was no door. At a nod from Captain Kun's guide two earthbending guards in leaf green took a stance, and hands and feet moved. Stone smoothly parted from stone, and a door appeared. Kun and the soldier stepped inside and the door closed behind them. A few steps down the hallway and the soldier stopped. "Here, sir." He motioned at a door, this one guarded by pike-wielding nonbenders.

Kun thanked the soldier, identified himself to the guards, and stepped inside the war room.

The room was good-sized and open, with windows made of fine glass that let in plenty of light. A green tapestry displaying the crest of the Earth Kingdom—a square inside a circle—hung from the opposing wall, and a large table with an up to date map of the city and the opposing armies on its surface. This was a temporary war room commandeered by the Council of Five after the Fire Nation broke the outer wall.

It was the people, however, rather than the décor that held Kun's attention. The Council of Five—high generals and nobles, leaders of the military, unfortunately sometimes chosen because of politics rather than ability—stood around the table.

Two Dai Li agents stood near the wall to the right, green robed shadows with hands encased in rock gloves, green eyes under a broad brimmed hat. The youngest—Kun's son, twenty-two years old, tall—let his lips twitch upward in greeting before his features settled into the expressionless mask of the Dai Li.

Kun didn't think he would ever get used to seeing Hengyu in that uniform. He never would have wished for his son to become a member of the Dai Li—the secret police, special forces, the ones who dealt with monsters no sane man would wish to face. But sometimes when a man became Dai Li, he didn't have a choice.

And the spirits had rarely been kind to Hengyu.

There was one other man in the chamber standing to the left of the generals. He was small, and his simple, light armor identified him as a scout.

Kun bowed in greeting. "Sirs. You called for me?"

"Yes." The newly promoted head of the Council, General How, nodded. Young for his rank, broad-faced and handsome, How was well built; an imposing presence emphasized by his ornate green and tan robes and gold plated armor. "We have received information about the enemy that must be acted upon. This situation may call for your team's unique skills."

Stepping up to the table, Kun felt a surge of excitement. A chance to strike back at the enemy? That was an option he would gladly take.

General How glanced at the two Dai Li and raised an eyebrow. "Is Long Feng coming?"

The Grand Secretariat and leader of the Dai Li, Long Feng ruled Ba Sing Se more than the Earth King did. Kun hid a scowl. _I do not like that man._

Barely perceptible, the agents exchanged a glance. Then Hengyu cleared his throat. "There has been a… _situation_." The young man's expression did not change, but a hint of amused glee in pale green eyes and the stress put on the word _situation_ had the hair on the back of Kun's neck standing at attention. You never wanted to hear that from a Dai Li. The captain shot a look at his son. _I don't want to know!_

The Council members looked pale, while General Zheng seemed to be muttering obscenities under his breath.

Agent Guo shot Hengyu a disproving glance. An older man, Hengyu's partner seemed to know only two expressions: blank and sour. Guo looked at How, his expression stoic. "The situation is under control," he said. "But for the moment, the Grand Secretariat has been otherwise detained. He has asked me to assist you in any way I see fit."

How and the other generals exchanged glances. "We'll get on with the meeting then." And that was the end of that.

General How turned to the scout, who had been watching the exchange with veiled interest. "Scout Cheng, tell everyone what you told me."

"Yes, sir." The scout rose from his bow and faced his audience. "I was on patrol when a Fire Nation soldier approached me. I… confronted him," Cheng said, taping the sword sheathed at his belt, "and he said he was an Earth Kingdom spy. Gave the right passwords and everything, sir. Said he was called Fox. Then he gave me that scroll, and told me to give it to the Council." He motioned to a scroll lying on the table.

Listening to the scout, Kun frowned. Spies. The Captain didn't like cloak and dagger operations. He never had. But that wasn't the only reason for his unease. There was something about Scout Cheng…

Wait. Kun looked the scout over. Brown eyes were common enough, and his black hair was pulled back in a proper Ba Sing Se braid, but… he was small. At least a head shorter than Kun, and the captain was average height for a child of earth. He was too pale, his cheekbones too high, his eyes too narrow.

Cheng could pass as pure Earth Kingdom, to the untrained eye. He certainly spoke with no trace of the crackling, staccato accent of the enemy. But Kun knew a mixed-blood when he saw one.

Not that that was unusual, by any means. A war that lasted almost a century would mingle the blood on both sides.

Kun had known Fire-bloods who held to their oaths, who served their city and King well. As far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered.

"Fox is the alias of one of our spies," General How said. "His information has been good before." Then he smirked. "The Fire Nation is going to attack our lines tomorrow in a two pronged attack. We will be ready for them, and if all goes well, one of the Fire Lord's heirs will meet his death."

_~#~_

_**Ba Sing Se, Outer Ring**_

_Don't you go  
Don't you go, my son  
Don't you go  
Don't you go, my son_

In the distance almost a mile away, Kaito could hear General Iroh's artillery hitting the Earth Kingdom Army's hastily made fortifications. The earthbenders' response could be felt in the ground, loud rumbles and crashes that sent vibrations through the frozen soil. Mounted on a komodo rhino, the sergeant could feel the vibrations through the saddle, a low rumble that could almost be mistaken for the beast's uneasy growls.

The komodo rhino shifted his clawed feet, breath from massive lungs coming out in a cloud. "Easy," Kaito said, patting a scaled shoulder. The animal turned its horned head to look at its rider, then rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, I know how you feel," Kaito mumbled.

The Princes' plan had gone well. The Earth Army had hastily constructed a wall in an attempt to box in the invading army. Several hours ago, General Iroh had launched an attack, while Colonel Lu Ten's forces waited in reserve. But that was a diversion.

Sergeant Kaito glanced at what was left of the wall in front of him, not long ago a small river had flowed under the Earth Army's wall. It wasn't yet cold enough for a river to freeze, and even skilled earthbenders cannot change the course water had chosen in a short amount of time. They had carefully guarded the opening, but the General's attack had been rather distracting.

That's where the commandos had come in, taking out the guards and placing a couple barrels of blasting jelly in the culvert.

The resulting explosion had been rather impressive.

That was fifteen minutes ago. In that time, Colonel Lu Ten had set up a command station a hundred yards from the breach in the wall—nothing more permanent or eye drawing than maps on a saddle, a scribe with messenger hawks, advisors, and the triangular red flag with the black flame. Tents and tables gave the enemy targets, and your allies something to trip over.

Troops had started moving through the hole. Kaito could see the cavalry from here; komodo rhinos stepping through the river and crawling over jagged rock. No foot soldiers—that river was thigh-deep in places, and deadly cold.

Kaito's squad had been assigned to guard the prince with half of Hanta's squad. Sergeant Hanta herself and two of her men were guarding General Iroh. Nae had protested the assignment, saying they might not see any action—smart commanders didn't fight themselves, not unless there was pressing need. Someone needed to lead the troops, and if one of Fire Lord Azulon's heirs was killed, well… Iroh was the crown prince, but Hanta had told Kaito that there were rumors that some of the nobles preferred Azulon's younger son.

Sergeant Kaito glanced at Prince Lu Ten, feeling the weight of his pointed helmet. Personally, he thought Prince Iroh would make a good Fire Lord, and his son after him. They cared about their people.

Kaito looked at the lowering sun, amber eyes narrowed behind his faceplate._ I would follow them to Koh's lair and back_, he thought_. But Agni, I hope it doesn't come to that. I would like to see my clan again._

_~#~_

_The mastery and the misery  
They call the art of war  
Must never try and form a peace  
As it has done before_

Captain Kun waited in the darkness, cold earth surrounding him. He could feel the cavern the Terra Team had opened under the river, an open space where air flowed. Green light from crystal lamps scattered around the circumference of the pit did little to dispel the dark.

He could hear the men muttering among themselves, fear and excitement echoing against stone. If this ambush went well, the Fire Nation might be driven out of Ba Sing Se if enough of their soldiers died. But between a rock and a hard place, the Fire Nation fought like a cornered weevil-rat.

Either way, a lot of people were going to die tonight.

Agents Hengyu and Guo stood next to the wall, rock gloves against stone. Green eyes peered out from under a tasseled hat. "They've finished digging under the target," Hengyu said softly.

Kun nodded. "Then let's go." He stepped to the edge of the walkway, facing the dark. He settled himself against the ground and shot empty hands and arms forward, broad shoulders moving under green armor. A shelf of earth slid out from under the walkway, two feet thick and large enough for several people to stand on. His empty hands formed fists, and the shelf stabilized.

The three of them stepped onto the shelf and Captain Kun took a backstance, pulling them forward—hand over hand as if pulling a rope. Rock gloved hands moved behind him, and they sped along the wall of the cavern faster than a man could run.

They stepped off on the other side where Kun's lieutenant had led the digging.

"We're ready, sir," the lieutenant said.

A series of taps echoed through the ground, and they all stopped to listen.

"And that would be the Major, giving the signal to attack in one minute." Kun rubbed his chin, fingers scraping against his beard, and consciously breathed slowly.

"Good. I'm ready to kill some spirit cursed Fire Nation bastards," someone said.

Kun smirked. He couldn't agree more.

All along the walkways and under overhangs bent out of cold ground, earthbenders settled their chi into the earth, warriors loosened their swords in their sheaths, and spears rose. The whole cavern seemed to hold its breath.

Kun counted under his breath. "Five, four, three, two… time."

A clear, ringing tone rang through the pit.

Feet stomped forward, earthbenders moving into a front stance. Nonbenders stepped back as arms rose, hands formed claws, energy gripping the roof twenty feet above.

Captain Kun's eyes closed, chi feeling the stone as hundreds of men did the same.

Earth trembled, dust rose.

Then they dropped.

Kun's left knee hit the ground, arms snapping down.

Rock and snow fell.

_~#~_

_Don't you go_

A low tremor shook the earth, somehow closer and different then the vibrations from the artillery.

Corporal Yokuya's mount was standing next to Kaito, and the two soldiers exchanged a knowing glance from behind face-covering helmets. _Aw, hell_. Body tense under his armor, Kaito tugged on the reins and pointed his komodo rhino's head toward the Prince. He hadn't spent four years fighting in the Earth Kingdom without knowing when the mother of all hurricanes was approaching. "Sir!"

Crimson armored Imperial Firebenders flanking him, Colonel Lu Ten glanced at Kaito, and the sergeant saw the knowing look in gold eyes. The Prince took a breath—

The earth groaned and everything fell, the ground literally dropping out from under their feet.

Everything was chaos. Screaming, the bellowing of frightened animals, the crash of stone and ice.

Kaito was falling, the bottom rushing close faster than he could think. Instinctively, he kicked his feet free of the stirrups and jumped away. When falling, it's best to not be near a nearly four ton beast.

For a second, freefall. The firebender twisted in midair, hoping for a safe landing. His feet hit the ground and Kaito let himself complete the fall, rolling on his shoulders to lessen the impact. At least, that was the plan. The ground was uneven, rock and ice and rubble and wet snow all tumbled in an unholy mess. He tumbled a few more feet before coming to a stop.

_Fang and fire…_ For a moment, it was all Kaito could do to stare up into the blue sky and red clouds of a dying day, trying to drag air into beaten lungs. His head lay in cold snow—he must have lost his helmet in the fall.

Blessed air filled his lungs once, then again. _Move_, he told himself. _Get up, get up, _get up_, dammit! Or I'm a dead man._

Clumsily, he sat up, then stood, using a handy broken pine tree as leverage. Kaito didn't think anything was broken, thank Agni for small blessings, but he was going to have some nasty bruises tomorrow. If he lived to see the sun rise, that is.

He looked up and gulped in cold air, taking the situation in. It was the largest pit he had ever seen, at least two miles in diameter, with jagged walls twenty feet high—there would be no escape that way. The ground was broken rock, snow, and a few trees. Gray and cold white, scattered with the red and black armor of the Fire Nation. Some were moving, but others lay, broken.

The Prince. Where was Colonel Lu Ten? Kaito straightened and stepped in the direction he thought Prince Lu Ten would be, but another sound echoed over the pit, drowning out the cries of the wounded and dying.

An Earth Kingdom horn sounded, and furious battle cries roared from hundreds of throats.

_~#~_

_Don't you go, my son_

The Earth Kingdom soldiers ran out of rock passages like a green armored landslide.

General How's plan had worked—the enemy forces were in disarray. A man would be lucky to fall twenty feet without injury. The Fire Nation would fight as they always did, but Captain Kun knew that the outcome was certain. There would be at the most, two hundred Fire Army troops caught in the pit, and with a force of five hundred Earth soldiers including the Terra Team and a pair of Dai Li, the enemy soldiers in the trap didn't stand a chance.

And help would not be coming.

Those Fire soldiers who were lucky enough to avoid the trap would be taken out by the Major's forces, whose main job was to keep General Iroh from providing support to Prince Lu Ten's surrounded troops. Kun would bet his own house that losing his only son would shake the crown prince to the core. Maybe even cost him the siege.

That's what the Council of Five was counting on.

Agents Guo and Hengyu ran next to Kun, brown braids and green hat tassels flying behind them. _Oma and Shu_, Kun prayed_, keep my son safe_.

"Prince Lu Ten's last known position was a few hundred yards in," the older agent said. A fallen Fire soldier almost at Guo's feet rose out of the snow, spear up and ready. Not even blinking, the agent slid to a stop in a front stance, left arm moving in a downward block. The rock glove came down just below the deadly steel point, shattering the spear.

Eyes widened under a red helmet, then Guo punched, a column of earth shooting up right into the spearman's chest. Rock hit steel, bone broke, and the man landed several feet away, unmoving.

The Earth Army waded into the broken ground of the pit, beginning to meet firm resistance.

Three firebenders in their skull-like faceplates charged Captain Kun and the Dai Li, orange flame flowing from their fists. Grounding his center, Kun crossed his arms before him, left rising horizontally as a shield of stone rose in front of him. Fire blasted harmlessly against the rock.

The earthbender's weight shifted as his left arm moved back and right snapped forward, breaking part of his shield and turning it into a razor edged disk that spun at his target. The enemy soldier danced out of the way and jumped, kicking a spinning arc of fire at Kun.

He cursed and ducked behind what was left of his shield, burning heat turning snow to either side of him into steam. The rock wall against his back shuddered.

Kun slid into a horse stance. Hands moved and one rock split into three, as green eyes tracked his opponent. Kun side kicked, sending one rock toward the firebender, then twisted and kicked again, and again, sending three rocks forward in multiple succession.

The lithe soldier dodged the first two but not the third, which skipped off the helmet. The firebender was in mid-dodge, hanging in the air. The blow dislodged the helmet and sent the soldier spinning to the ground ten yards away.

Kun snarled in satisfaction and ran forward to finish the firebender off, but the skull-face rose on hands and knees and spun, hands on the ground and feet kicking in the air, sending fire roaring in all directions.

"Damn!" Kun raised an earth wall to shield himself, but not before the front edge of the attack hit him. He cursed, slapping his hands on flames that caught on his arms. _This one is good_.

Blinking past the haze and sting of burnt wool, Kun looked beyond the shield. _Where did he go?_

A flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. Kun dodged, just barely missing the fire jab sent in his direction. And then the small firebender was on him.

The earthbender barely had time to register that the firebender was a _woman_—no taller than five foot, slender features, jet-black hair tied back and furious amber eyes—before he was on the defense, instinctively blocking a kick to the groin and taking a burst of fire on his armored hat. _She's too close too fast I can't bend at her-!_

Desperately he lashed out, somehow managing to get a grip on the flame-witch's throat.

And then they were on the ground in a tumble of armor and limbs, the woman furiously spitting fire as Kun struggled to keep ahold of her. Shards and shale, he might as well be trying to hold on to a pissed pygmy puma-!

Finally, Kun pinned the firebender to the snow-covered ground. His hand gripped her throat, while her nails dug into his wrist—and she held a blade of fire to his face, which he held back with his other hand.

Her back was to his element, tumbled rock beneath red armor. He had the advantage.

His gaze held hers, and Kun found himself wondering, "What kind of a land teaches women to fight?"

Her amber eyes flashed with amusement. "Volcanoes, typhoons, earthquakes, dragons—our blood burns. We all fight." She spoke the Earth tongue well—he had no trouble understanding her, even past the fire crackle of her accent and the hoarseness of battle. Slim fingers twitched, and the fire knife waved in front of his face. "Make it quick, idiot."

He did.

_~#~_

_Don't you go_

Kaito vaulted over a dead and twisted komodo rhino, lying where it had fallen. The pair of earthbenders that had ganged up on him shouted, but Kaito continued, praying for a second to catch a breath. He completed the jump, bruised leg from the fall protesting… straight into the waiting spears of a squad of Earth soldiers.

He managed to twist and kick an arc of fire as he came down. The enemy soldiers winced away from the orange flames, spears wavering like grass before a forest fire.

The firebender landed, crouched, and rolled away from the thrust of a spear. Kaito came to his feet, whipped his right arm forward with a shout, and threw a focused blade of fire at one of the spearmen. It burned through armor, bone, and heart.

He couldn't blame them, couldn't be angry at them for protecting their home. But Fire Lord Azulon had declared Ba Sing Se a threat, and so the city would fall or burn. In their shoes, Kaito would do the same.

But he sure as hell could blame the Earth Kingdom for this ambush if it killed the prince.

Kaito had seen two of his squad mates fall. It was likely that he would die here, but Agni help him, he wasn't going down without a fight.

The sergeant just hoped that Prince Lu Ten made it out.

Another spear came his way; this time Kaito leaned to the side and grabbed the shaft with both hands. He twisted, using the enemy soldier's own momentum to throw him off balance. The green armored man lost his grip on the spear, foot slipping on wet snow. He lost his balance and tripped into his squad mate.

Kaito finished his rotation, foot lashing out behind him. Orange and yellow flame roared, and someone screamed. The man who tripped, Kaito thought, but he was too busy to check. He dodged a blow from another Earth soldier and lashed forward with his borrowed spear, jamming the steel blade into the gap between breastplate and throat guard.

Hazel-green eyes widened in a bearded face, and the man coughed, red blood spurting out across Kaito's hands, dark armor, and the white snow.

Movement out of the corner of his eye, and Kaito let the spear fall with the dying man, weight shifting—but not fast enough. The spear had been aimed at his left armpit, where a necessary gap in armor would have given the Earth Kingdom soldier a clean shot to his heart. As it was, the spear slid under his shoulder pad, steel grating against metal, the sharp edge slicing muscle and skipping over ribs, point jabbing his collar bone.

Breath escaped in a pained grunt, and Kaito let the force behind the blow push him away, steel like cold fire as it pulled away from flesh and armor. The sergeant hit the ground and rolled, desperately trying to avoid the enemy's death blow. He gathered his feet under him, and ran for an outcropping of tangled rocks. _Get the high ground, rain down fire…_

Feet and hands moved over ice cold stone, _ignore the pain_, and Kaito turned a good couple yards above ground, facing the spearman. He snarled, brought his right arm back, seeing more Earth soldiers running forward…

Cold blue out of the corner of his eye and the scent of ozone. Every hair on Kaito's body stood on end.

Amber eyes widened in realization. He threw himself to the ground.

The world seemingly split in two as lightning struck the Earth soldiers who had gathered below. People screamed, and for a second everything seemed to freeze. Steam from melted snow and the smell of burnt flesh rose in the air.

Fifty yards away Prince Lu Ten straightened and raised an arm. _Form up on me._

Kaito bared his teeth in satisfaction, feeling courage swell in his chest. He had never seen anyone bend lightning before. For a firebender to do so, they had to be really, really good. Although it was said that ability ran in the Royal family's bloodline.

He moved back down the pile of rocks, every movement of his upper body jarring his wound. Kaito could feel warm blood dripping down his chest, but not in the steady stream that would mean a major artery had been cut. Thank the Spirits for small favors; the sergeant had some skill in healing, but he would hate to cauterize the cut on a battlefield like this.

As Kaito's feet touched the sodden ground, two Fire soldiers ran up to him. "Hey, Sarge!"

His lips twitched, almost smiling. "Yokuya, Shien. I'm glad you two are still alive."

Corporal Yokuya nodded. "We were lucky." Both soldiers were covered in mud, and Shien's blood covered sword shook in his hands, but the boy's eyes were resolute behind his faceplate.

Kaito nodded. "Let's go."

As one they moved forward, three children of Fire out of the few who still lived, and headed for their Prince. Kaito took the lead, his remaining squad mates flanking him. For several long moments there was nothing but screams and flame and rock and blood, as red and green armor grappled over the uneven ground.

It was mostly a blur, but some images stood out; at one point Kaito remembered pulling on an Earthbender's braid to expose his throat; at another, Shien's blade slicing through the enemy as cleanly as if he was jointing a turkey duck.

They weren't that far away from Colonel Lu Ten when they were intercepted by an Earth Kingdom captain with a graying beard and two Dai Li agents in green robes.

Kaito felt his heart sink. He had heard of the Dai Li; they were supposed to be as good as the Imperial Firebenders.

The captain rotated his forearm, fist clenched as if hitting the ground—Kaito almost heard the ground shatter and he leaped, getting away from the earth that would catch his feet and drag him under. With the earthbender's next move, a column of stone rose, meant to intercept him, shatter bone. Kaito almost expected it, and instead of hitting his chest the stone pillar hit his feet. Legs folded under him, the firebender used the rock as a spring board and backflipped into the air.

Earth, blue and red streaked sky, and air. Before his boots touched the ground Kaito saw something that looked like a rock glove coming his way. He shifted his weight, leg lashing out. Foot collided with rock in a flash of sparks and heat. Kaito felt the jarring impact of shattered rock up his leg and deep in his bones. His wounded shoulder screamed in protest.

Off balance, he hit the ground.

Sergeant Kaito stood up and scanned the battlefield, grimacing. With a spark of grief he noticed Corporal Yokuya defending a fallen Shien. _Nothing I can do._

Green flapped in the wind as the younger Dai Li jumped towards Kaito. He grit his teeth, and flame and rock flew. Kaito thought that maybe he was lucky when he managed to get in a good hit. The agent shouted in pain and fell, trying to put out the flame burning cloth and flesh across his torso.

Kaito never saw the large rock that hit his back. Everything was pain, and all he saw was white as the impact knocked him to the ground.

_~#~_

_Don't you go, my son_

"Damn."

After the Fire Nation Prince had rallied his troops the bastards had put up a fierce resistance, fighting harder than a wounded skunk bear.

But now it was over. Prince Lu Ten lay in the blood stained snow, inhuman gold eyes staring at nothing. Standing over the body with his son's arm slung over his shoulder, Captain Kun shuddered.

As long as he lived, Kun would never forget this battle. Never had he seen the Fire Nation fight so hard. But then, never had he been on the same battlefield as a Fire Nation prince.

Colonel Lu Ten had fought with an admirable grace and savagery, a grounded dragon amongst a pride of dillo-lions. Only his wounds and sheer numbers had taken the noble down. He had not been the last Fire soldier to fall. But instead of the few remaining enemies surrendering when their prince died and they saw no hope of escape… the few dozen left had practically committed suicide in their desperate need to have vengeance for their fallen lord.

Not that Kun was surprised by that. The Fire Nation would often rather die than be taken prisoner, and the Earth Army had to make an effort to take any alive.

Hengyu groaned. "I wish I could say the Fire Nation would leave us alone after this, but I think we have only bought the city time."

Kun could only nod. "And that's if General Iroh retreats."

His son snorted, right hand over the worst of his burns. It was likely he would carry those scars the rest of his life. "If he doesn't want a massacre, he will."

_~#~_

_Please don't go_

Kaito lay on his back in the snow and mud, staring at the dying sun. It was pretty, he thought distantly. The sun had almost fallen behind the distant mountains, a ball of gold against the darkening blue of the sky. Scattered clouds glowed in reds and oranges, reminding the young man of the silk paintings in his mother's room.

Grief clawed at his throat as he struggled to breathe, the taste of copper sharp on his tongue.

Prince Lu Ten, second in line to the Dragon Throne, was dead. Prince Iroh's line was broken unless he married again. Kaito wondered if Fire Lord Azulon would give his blessing to his younger son, Prince Ozai, whose two children where alive and well.

Not that it really mattered, not for Kaito. Not anymore.

The firebender shifted, then froze when he saw red. A strangled cry escaped his throat.

Nothing hurt below his waist, but that was because his back might be broken. _I'm screwed_, Kaito thought clinically.

Not because of his back, and not even if a rib had pierced a lung, which seemed likely. Good, careful medics could've healed those if they got to him in time. Fire could seal and repair damaged nerves.

But he was in trouble because the only healers he was likely to see now were Earth Kingdom.

Kaito had heard the horror stories from prisoners transferred from various City States in the Earth Kingdom. Both sides had stopped treating their captives with honor long ago.

But there were no stories from the Ba Sing Se prisons. They didn't exchange prisoners of war.

If Kaito was taken captive, it was likely he would die deep underground and far from the sun, only after they had gotten every scrap of information out of him that they could.

_Like hell_.

Kaito would not die fighting now, but he would still die with honor.

His bloodied right hand scrambled at silk sown steel, fingers brushing dirty armor until he gripped the hilt of his knife tucked under his thigh plate.

Kaito's amber eyes fixed on the setting sun. _Mom, I'm sorry_. His heart ached. _I'm sorry that you will lose another member of the family. Stay strong; the kids will need you. I wish I could be there_.

"Agni, take care of my Clan, ok?"

His hand steadied, and he drew the blade.

_~#~_

_The army and the navy  
They never will agree  
'Til all the men and all the boys  
Are gone from my country_

It was several days after the battle where Prince Lu Ten had died. The Earth Kingdom dead had been buried and the smoke from Fire Nation funeral pyres had ceased rising in the sky.

General Iroh's army was retreating.

"Agent Guo told me something interesting today," Hengyu said.

The Dai Li agent and his father were sitting in the living room, looking out the window at the snow covered city. Kun's wife and youngest daughter were in the kitchen, the smell of soup wafting through the air.

Kun looked at his son and raised an eyebrow.

"The man who gave General How the Fire Nation's plans was not Scout Cheng," Hengyu continued.

The captain blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The real Scout Cheng was taller and had green eyes. No one noticed until General How started looking for the man so he could give him a promotion. Scout Cheng—both of them—are still missing."

Kun mulled that over. "But why would—" _Wait a minute_. "You don't think the fake Cheng was a spy do you?"

"It's possible." Hengyu's expression was thoughtful.

"Why would a Fire Nation spy give the Earth Kingdom information that would get his own prince killed?"

_~#~_

_Don't you go  
Don't you go, my son  
Don't you go  
Don't you go, my son_

As Akane drew the song to a close Emi held Kaito's most recent letter in her hands. Her son's four year enlistment period was almost over, and he could come home on leave. She couldn't wait to hold her son in her arms again.

Much had changed in the past week. Clan Tanaka had received word that Prince Iroh had broken his siege of Ba Sing Se. And only days later they learned that Fire Lord Azulon had died, his will passing over Iroh and declaring his youngest, Ozai, as the man worthy to sit on the throne.

But those were events that took place miles away, and were likely to have little effect on the village's day to day life.

A murmuring among the guests broke out, some of them turning in the firelight. Emi followed their gaze, and her eyes fell on red and black armor at the garden's entrance. Her daughter's singing faded, and the night was silent.

Captain Osamu, one of her husband's cousins, stood flanked by two privates. His gold eyes met her gaze, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Emi."

_Don't you go  
Don't you go, my son  
Please don't go  
Don't go, my son_

_~#~_

**A/N: **So… this was my first time writing Avatar. What do you think? I know it's darker and grittier than most ATLA fanfiction. And it might be a little confusing… I admit that I stuck a lot of stuff in here. Kinda experimenting with this fandom.

I hope this story made you think. If you get anything from it, I hope it's this: War is hell—there are good people on both sides (usually) and even 'bad guys' have families who love them.

Questions, concerns, comments? If so, you know what to do. :D


End file.
